


What Happens In the Moonlight

by marleyyy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gay Will Byers, M/M, One-Sided Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, Will Byers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marleyyy/pseuds/marleyyy
Summary: Liking your best friend can be hard. Especially for Will Byers.





	1. Distracted

Will sat in third period, his chin in his hands, staring at Mike. He knew it was weird but, he couldn’t help it. Will was supposed to be finishing the first draft of his essay, and then having a peer edit it but… he was a little distracted. Mike was just so handsome. How could he not stare at his bouncy, curled hair, warm brown eyes, and perfect jawline? 

He dreamt of one day taking Mike to the snowball dance, swaying and holding each other. But he knew that would never happen. He would just have to keep his feelings for Mike locked away for the rest of eternity, and hope it didn’t kill him.

Will saw Jack Hardy get up and walk over to Mike’s desk. Jack was the quarterback for the middle school football team. He had luscious honey blonde hair, a slim build but huge biceps, and a smile that could make flowers grow. He was super nice, made good grades, and was an alter boy at his church. Will hated him. 

Jack had been nothing but nice to Will, but Jack was Mike’s crush, so he hated him. Mike would go on and on about how cute he was, and how he wanted Jack to scoop him up with his big biceps. Will would just stand there, slowly dying inside. 

The bell rang and Will shoved his stuff in his bag and pushed his way to the door. He had to hurry so he could walk with Mike to fourth period. To his surprise, he was waiting for Will at the front of the room. 

“Hey Will, are you free tomorrow night?” Mike said, linking their arms.

“Ya, sure, what’s up” Will responded.

“Do you wanna have a sleepover with me?”

“Yes, definitely” Will grinned.

“Awesome” Mike pulled away from Will and turned into his classroom. 

-  
-  
-

Will loved sleepovers with Mike. His house was so clean, and his mom would make the boys cookies. He walked in Mike’s house the next night, and his little sister, Holly immediately wrapped her arms around Will’s leg. He peeled her off and plopped her on the couch. Will went upstairs to drop his stuff off in Mike’s room, and then went back down for dinner. Mrs. Wheeler made beef stroganoff, Will’s favorite, and he had three helpings of it. He felt really comfortable and at home here. His mom was super chill, his sisters were nice, and of course Mike was great. He would kill to marry into this family. 

When dinner was over the boys ran upstairs, and sneaked through Nancy’s room to the roof. They would go on the roof at every sleepover they had. It was really fun and relaxing to just sit and talk under the stars. 

“So how’s it going with Jack” Will asked, not really wanting to know the answer. 

“To be honest, I don’t like him anymore. I mean, nothing will ever happen between us. He’s way out of my league, and he’s straight. Also, he’s a little too perfect, it makes me think that he’s being fake”.

“Oh”, Will said, trying to hide his happiness. Those words were music to his ears. 

Mike looked so perfect in the moonlight. Will could just stare at him forever. He looked into Mike’s eyes, trying to read his thoughts. Did Mike like him now instead of Jake? Without thinking, Will closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss him. When he finally felt Mike’s lips press against his, a tingling sensation spread through his entire body. 

After a few seconds Mike pulled away, a look of slight disgust and fear on his face. 

“Oh my god, Mike I’m so sorry, I don’t know what I was thi-”

“Don’t worry dude, it’s okay, I kissed you back, but can we like, pretend this didn’t happen? I just- we’re friends and it would just be super awkward if we dated or something.” Mike said, staring at the ground beneath them.

“Ya, ya I agree” Will said, fighting back tears. 

After a long silence, he said goodnight to Mike, and went off to bed. Will hated himself so much. Why did he kiss him? What was he thinking? He wanted to die.


	2. Constipated

He woke up the next morning to the smell of waffles. Will had forgotten what happened last night, and the realization hit him like a truck. He peered over the side of Mike’s bed to see him fast asleep. He looked so calm and peaceful, his face smooshed against the pillow, and his hair a beautiful, curly mess. 

Will walked down stairs and started doodling with Holly, he didn’t want to face Mike yet. When Mike walked downstairs, he avoided his gaze. They ate their breakfast in silence not saying a word to each other. Mike stared at his food the whole time, looking a little constipated. Will hated this. He had ruined their entire friendship with one stupid decision. 

Will finished his breakfast, ran up to Mike’s room, and began to pack his things. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. When he heard Mike’s footsteps coming up the stairs, his heart wrenched. 

“We need to talk” Mike said, closing the door behind him. 

“No it’s okay, I’m almost packed, I can just leave”. Will responded, not ready to have this conversation now. 

“No, I want you to stay, I want-” Mike paused, collecting his thoughts. “Okay, here it goes. I’ve liked you for a long time, I just didn’t think you felt the same way, so I ignored it. I convinced myself that we would never work out because I was to scared to admit my feelings for you. And last night when you kissed me, I panicked and said a whole bunch of stuff I didn’t mean. I just- I don’t know how to deal with this”. Mike exhaled. “I wanna go on dates with you, hold your hand, and go to the snowball dance together. I’m just too scared I’m gonna lose you if we break up”.

Will took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. Mike plopped down beside him. “Look, this is hard,” Will said, trying to find the right words to say. “If we broke up it would make things super awkward. But on the other hand, if we go into the relationship thinking we won’t work out, then of course we’ll break up. I don’t know about you, but I could see us being together forever.”

Mike thought for a second, “You’re right” he said, the look on constipation disappearing from his face. Mike grabbed both of Will’s hands and they turned to face each other. “William Byers, do you want to go on a date with me?” Mike asked. 

“I’d love to” Will giggled. Mike pulled him down to where they were hugging and snuggling on the bed. Will wished he could stay in this moment forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters but i felt that it would be better if i broke the story up. Also, i can't decide if i should do a third chapter to show their date or not, so tell me what you think.


End file.
